


Destiel Drabbles

by hellohiatus (favoredReign)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-05-26 10:13:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6234625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/favoredReign/pseuds/hellohiatus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Created from a picture I found on tumblr of 100 prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Because I have writer's block with my current fic. These keep the creative juices flowing~
> 
> As always, r&r! Hope you enjoy!
> 
> hellohiatus

"Wait, you're telling me you've never danced?"

"Never."

"Cas, you're, like, 4000 years old! How the hell have you never danced?!"

"Well, in heaven, we don't really-"

"Shut up." He stood up and grabbed Cas's hand. "I'm teaching you how to dance, right now."

Dean showed Castiel where to put his hands, and he quietly murmured where to move his feet while "Thinking Out Loud" played in the background.

When the song ended, Cas begged to keep dancing. Dean turned on a slow-song playlist and watched Cas's face light up.

"You know what, Cas? We should do this more often."


	2. Treat

Dean glanced in the rear view mirror where his angel was asleep in the backseat. He thought it would be fun to surprise him.

He saw a sign for Dairy Queen up ahead and quickly pulled into the drive through. "I'd like two ice cream cones, please."

When he got the ice cream cones, he pulled over. Dean nudged Cas awake and crawled into the backseat next to him.

"Cas, I got you a treat."

As they ate their ice cream, Dean laid his head on Cas's shoulder and thanked God for treating him with such a wonderful guardian angel.


	3. Sand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I just say that within 12 hours, this fic has almost as many hits as my other works got all week?
> 
> Wow. Thanks guys~! Here's another one a day early!

Cas accidentally teleported them again.

Whenever Dean and Cas hold hands, there's always a possibility that Cas will get distracted and whisk them off someplace.

This time, it happened to be the beach.

Dean had never been to the beach before; Cas grinned when he saw the wonder on Dean's face.

"Oh my God, Cas!" Dean cried out. He dropped to his knees as he began to try to build a sand castle. "Cas, get down here!"

"No, Dean-"

Dean yanked Cas's coat and he topped on top of him.

He had never been kissed so passionately in his life.


	4. Salt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should be pretty obvious after reading, but anyway, this was set when Dean was still a demon.
> 
> Thanks for reading! ^-^

Sam was one son of a bitch.

First he thought it was a good idea to trap Cas in holy fire.

Then when Dean tried to rescue him, he created a ring of salt around that.

And here they were. Trapped. Together.

"Sammy, let us out of here or I swear to God when I figure out a way out of here I will _kill_ you!"

Sam laughed. "Not until you talk about your feelings towards each other!"

"Sam, I swear-!"

Cas grabbed Dean's shoulder. "Dean, maybe it would be just easier to let him have his way this time..."


	5. Clip

"Cas, what have I told you about binge-watching?"

"Sorry, Dean."

Dean slid in next to Castiel. "So what ARE you watching?"

"It's this soap opera called-"

"A 'soap opera', Cas?!"

"It's a good show, Dean. And there's this character named Eric who is honestly quite attractive."

Dean was instantly jealous. "Lemme see him."

"I thought you didn't like soap operas," Cas teased as he searched for a clip of him.

"Well, I wanna see this little fucker."

Cas pulled up a clip of a guy who strongly resembled Dean.

"Jesus, Cas, he looks a lot like me!"

"...I know, Dean."


	6. Bread

Coming back from a hunt to find smoke rising from the bunker is usually not a good sign.

Dean rushed inside, panicked of losing the only place he had ever called home, only to find Cas wearing an apron and standing at the stove.

"Cas, what on earth-?"

"Breadmaking. I read that it was an useful skill to have so I tried it out."

"You nearly gave me a heart attack! I thought the place was on fire!"

"Sorry, Dean," Cas said, offering him a loaf of bread as an apology.

It tasted like a pretty good apology to Dean.


	7. Fish

Dean had been on tedious hunting trips before, but nothing compared to the time Cas dropped the keys to the Impala in the lake.

Dean immediately rented a boat and drove it out to the water where they had been.

"Grab a fishing pole, Cas, cause nobody's going anywhere till we find these damn keys."

"Dean, I don't know how to fish," Cas said.

Dean grumbled as he walked over to Cas. It took him around thirty minutes to teach him how to fish before Cas said, "You know, I can breathe and see underwater if that would be easier."


	8. Race

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late posting! I was binge-watching Sherlock for most of the afternoon XD
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading!!

"Race you to the bedroom," Dean teased after a day of watching Game of Thrones.

"It's on," Cas said.

Dean and Cas stood up and positioned themselves at the end of the hallway. "Three... Two... One... Go!" Dean yelled.

Dean took off, making it about halfway down the hallway before he realized Cas wasn't following.

"Caaassssss... Come on!"

Cas tilted his head playfully. "I am racing, Dean."

"Not very well," Dean said. He started running again.

He made it to the bedroom and pushed the door open, and found Cas sitting on the bed already.

"I believe I won, Dean."


	9. Poor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOO sorry I didn't update yesterday! I got busy, things happened...you know how it is :(
> 
> As always, thanks for reading~!

Dean walked into the supermarket with a mission: find pie.

After finding the apple pie, Dean got in the checkout line only to find Castiel working.

"Cas, what are you doing here?"

"I work here now, Dean," he responded matter-of-factly.

"But why?"

"Dean, I... I want to settle down with you sometime. Live a normal life. But both of us are extremely poor and unless one of us starts saving now we'll never be able-"

Dean squeezed Cas's hand. "It doesn't matter how poor we are. Don't worry about that. When you're ready to settle down, we'll find a way."


	10. Rich

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry for the late posting. I've decided it may not be possible for me to update every day but I promise I'll try to update as soon as possible.

Dean and Cas were sitting in the bunker scratching lottery tickets Dean had just bought.

"I don't understand the importance of these," exhaled Cas, handing his tickets to Dean. "How do they work?"

Dean glanced down at the one at the top of the stack Cas handed him. His eyes widened as he examined the card.

"Oh my God, Cas! That was a winner!"

Without hesitation he stood up, picked Cas up and hoisted him into the air. "Oh. My. God. I love you, Cas!"

He spun him around and planted a kiss right on Cas's lips.

"We're rich, Castiel!"


	11. Name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Augh! It's been forever since I've updated! Sorry for the wait!!
> 
> School just gets in the way of fandom life if you ask me...

"Dean! Come here!"

Dean came to the door, only to see Cas holding a fluffy auburn haired puppy in his arms.

"Cas, what on earth?!"

"I bought a dog, Dean."

"Yeah, I can see that!"

Cas looked sad. "Don't you want it? I bought it for us..."

Dean looked at the puppy. It was pretty cute. When he reached out to pet it, it eagerly wagged its tail.

"I think it likes you, Dean."

A smile crept across Dean's face. "Well, if we're gonna keep it, it needs a name."

Cas grinned. "I really like the name Charlie."

"Me too."


	12. Vault

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the crazy late update!!!! School has been insanely busy this semester and I haven't had ANY free time to come back to this. But I promise that I'm not giving up on this until I do all 100 :D

Underground monster fighting was not Dean's favorite.

Especially not when someone thought it was a good idea to lock them in a tiny vault to hide. And then lose the key.

But here Dean was, with Cas practically on top of him in a relatively seductive position.

"Good job, Cas," Dean grunted. "Now we've gotta wait for Sam to find us. He'll never let us forget this."

Cas snapped his fingers.

"What did you just do?"

"I called for Gabriel. He can get here faster."

Dean sighed as the door opened. Gabriel would never let them live this down either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I'm not super impressed with my work on this drabble, but I tried. Buuut as a reward to my lovely readers, we now get to imagine what Gabriel's reaction to finding Dean and Cas stuck in a closet together would be ^-^


End file.
